In recent years, magnetic composite materials have gained focus for their potential technological applications. Magnetic composite materials have particular magnetic characteristics not found in conventional electrical or magnetic components. These magnetic properties may enable the fabrication of improved magnetic devices.
One particular type of magnetic composite material is the magnetic nanowire. Arrays of magnetic nanowires have magnetic properties that may make them useful in electronic and magnetic device applications.